The Instrumentation Shared Resource (ISR) provides for the design and fabrication of specialized equipment, as well as the maintenance and repair of scientific instruments throughout the Cancer Center. ISR technicians assist with both installation and relocation of complex instruments, and provide regular maintenance of key pieces of equipment. The availability of an in-house equipment repair service provides a fast turnaround time for instrument repair, allowing equipment to be restored to operation quickly without the need to ship an instrument back to the manufacturer. This capability can be critical for scientific progress and is less expensive. Additionally, the ISR machine shop allows investigators to customize instruments to improve performance or provide new utilities to better fit the demands of a novel line of experimentation. Finally, the ISR oversees outside service contracts for more complex scientific instruments that are shared by Cancer Center members.